


It Started With a Ride

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Alex and Hank took the motorcycles... How are Lucy and Kara gonna get home? - That moment became a sweet memory to a certain Lane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have words to thank you all for the response I got to the last drabble, so I made sure to write a new one quickly! Inspiration stroke last night at 3AM. Hope you like it!   
> On Lucy's POV now!

Lucy sighed as the car took her back to the DEO. As nice as it had been to visit Kara at CatCo, she couldn't spend the whole morning there. She did have a job to do, even if today seemed really slow (she hadn't lied to Kara). And the office did seem, well... not quieter, because she still had a lot of agents going about, but without Kara it seemed a little lonely.

Lucy wondered when had everything changed. When had Kara become such an important figure in her days that she _missed_ her after a few hours at work. Well, she had always like Kara during her time at CatCo (the whole thing with James aside). They would talk briefly every day when they bumped into each other at the office, or over coffee, but she had not felt this need to be close to the other woman before...when...

And as the car was passing through a familiar road, a memory was triggered on Lucy's head.

\-------------------

"I...you, I mean... fly..with y-you..." Lucy was normally proud of how she could form her sentences properly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall, Miss Lane." Kara said, a confident smirk on her face, fists on either side of her waist, and Lucy stopped breathing for a second.

Well, she'd be damned. Never again could she say her sister was a fool for swooning for Superman. Not when she felt like her own legs had just been turned to jelly. And Kara was not even wearing her Supergirl attire.

"So...may I?" Kara asked, arms extended towards Lucy in clear intent.

It was probably foolish to do so, but Lucy hoped that Kara hadn't noticed the increase on her heartbeat just now (or her flushed cheeks), or at least that she attributed it to the fact that she'd soon be hundreds of feet off the ground. Literally... okay... maybe there were two reasons for her condition.

Feeling incapable of saying anything at all, Lucy just nodded. Kara gave her a reassuring smile and approached her. With a delicacy that hid her true power, the superhero put her one arm around her shoulder and the other behind her knees.

It was a good thing Kara was about to get her off her feet because Lucy was pretty sure she'd not handle standing for more than a few seconds, specially with Kara so very close to her.

"Hold on to me, it'll give a better sense of safety." Kara said, a gentle expression on her face. Probably not the first time she had had to give these instructions... (for some reason Lucy hoped the other person had only been her sister or mother).

Trying to get back some sense of normalcy, Lucy joked "Is there a reason not to feel safe?" It came out far too shaky to have the desired effect, but even so Kara humoured her with a grin.

"Nope!" She 'forced the p' and made Lucy gives a small laugh. Was this woman for real? "But it will make you feel better."

Hesitantly, Lucy wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. Yep, she was definitely real.   
In the calm of the night, and the stillness of the moment, Lucy didn't know if she could hear or merely feel Kara's heartbeat - strong and steady. It calmed her. And it was a good distraction from the strong arms that were wrapped around her.

"Ready?" Kara asked.

"Up, up, and away, Supergirl." Lucy couldn't help but add, and Kara's chuckle made her glad she did so. Among...other things..

Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet.

\---------------------------

Lucy bit her lip. Yep, maybe that was it. _That was probably it._ Seeing confident and cocky Supergirl being kind and sweet Kara had done it for her. That was...quite something. Kara was quite something, it didn't matter the clothes she wore.

Lucy was cut off her reverie by her door being opened.

As she stepped out the car, there was a cup of coffee waiting for her in one of her assistants hands.

"I...thanks?" Lucy said, accepting the cup, but not masking her confusion. Her agents were very nice to her, but bringing her coffee for no reason?

Probably seeing her own confusion, the agent hurried up to explain it.

"Supergirl called and said you'd want it, since you didn't have time to stop by to get one?...or something like that?" Her agent hesitated, probably not sure himself now why he had gotten the coffee.

Lucy smiled inwardly.

"Thank you agent." She said, taking a sip. It was her favourite. Lucy chuckles, before heading towards the entrance. _Of course_ it was her favourite.

Apparently it was not just the flying that swept her off her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Keep on commenting if you want to read more! =D


End file.
